


Supernatural Investigation Time!

by CurriedSugar



Series: Supernatural Shenanigans [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exploration, Gen, Isaac Beamer Vs The Supernatural, Pokeball(s), Video Game Mechanics, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: The Supernatural Investigation Club, along with Chris's dad, go to explore an abandoned house full of video game power-ups. It doesn't go very well.





	Supernatural Investigation Time!

“Chris is bringing his dad here?” Isaac asked, not looking away from the sky, where Drew was doing his flying practice. “We’re investigating this house, right? You heard that there was some magic items here or something.”****

“When I first called Chris up explaining what we were gonna check out, he was practically begging me to let his dad come when the word ‘magic items’ left my mouth. Apparently they’re total nerds when it comes to this stuff.” Edward shrugged. “It didn’t seem like a bad idea, so I agreed.”

“I wonder what kind of stuff we’ll find!” Drew said, fluttering above his friends. “It would be really cool if we found a magic sword or something, like from the Zelda games!”

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen,” Nevin shook his head. “Though that would be cool to have a video game weapon or powerup in real life, I’ll give you that.”

“I know, right?” Isaac agreed. “If I had enough 1-up mushrooms from the Mario games, I would practically be immortal! I’d have enough time to create everything I want!”

“I don’t think I’d want to have immortality,” Edward admitted. “You’d see all your loved ones die, and it’ll be even more tragic when you remember that you’ll never join them in the afterlife, since you’re cursed to live forever.”

There was a rather unsettling silence. Drew landed on the ground gently.

“Ed, I was feeling good today, dude,” He said, looking uncomfortable. Edward shrugged in response.

Chris’s car started to roll up the street.

“Drew! Wings!” Nevin reminded Drew. Drew grabbed his jacket and pulled it on quickly, making sure his wings were covered.

The car parked in front of the house. Chris and his dad got out, heading over to where the rest of the club was waiting.

“Um, Chris, what do you and your friends do when you hang out?” Mr. Jackson asked his son. “Do you normally go out to abandoned homes?”

“Error is kind of a nerd for supernatural stuff,” Chris explained. “He’s always dragging us to places that have ‘supernatural activity’.” He put the words ‘supernatural activity’ in air quotes.

“You don’t do anything illegal, do you?”

“Me and Chris egged Error’s house the day before Halloween,” Isaac piped up. “But to answer your question, no, not really.”

“Holy shit, that was you two?” Nevin shouted.

“That was the reason I TPed your house,” Edward said. “It was partly an accident, I mistook your house for Chris’s.”

“You were going to toilet paper my house?!” Chris shrieked.

“Isaac threw an egg at my face!”

“Guys, stop arguing!” Drew called out to them. While they were arguing, he had made his way to the front porch. “Let’s check this place out already!” He pushed the door open and entered the house.

“Drew, wait up!” Nevin ran after his twin, and the rest followed him inside.

The house was surprisingly tidy for a place that had been abandoned for years. There was only a few clumps of dust in the corners of the living room, and the stairs seemed almost new.

“Okay gang, we got to be careful,” Edward instructed. “First rule, do not, under any circumstances, touch anything if you don’t know what it does. I don’t want to accidentally summon the spawn of Satan. Or even worse, a video game character.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to get involved in another de-summoning,” Nevin agreed. “The Monika Incident was enough for one lifetime.”

“The what incident?” Mr. Jackson raised an eyebrow, looking at Chris.

“Long story,” Chris said. “I’ll explain later.”

“Hey, there’s a bowl of mints here!” Isaac walked over to a small table with a bowl of various sized mints. He picked up a large one.

“Isaac, don’t eat that! That could be poisoned!” Drew cried.

“Chris once ate a half-eaten taco out of the trash as a dare and didn’t get sick. I’ll be fine.” Isaac popped the mint into his mouth. “Ugh, this tastes like socks.”

Suddenly, Edward started flashing white and blue. Everyone except for Edward screamed and backed away.

“What’s happening to your friend, Chris?” Mr. Jackson yelled.

“I don’t know!” Chris cried. “This isn’t normal, even for us!”

“Guys, call an ambulance! Something is terribly wrong here!” Edward pleaded, sounding panicked. “It’s like I’m one of the ghosts in Pac-Man after he eats a power pellet!” As soon as he finished his sentence, the flashing stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

“What the hell just happened?” Nevin shouted. “Did…did Isaac eat a fucking powerup?!”

“It seems like I did,” Isaac nodded, warily eyeing the bowl.

“Okay, new rule,” Edward said. “If you find any random food lying around here, do not eat it. Don’t touch it either, we can’t risk anything.”

“In hindsight, you probably should have said that in the beginning,” Chris pointed out. “But then again, it’s kind of an unspoken rule.”

“I’m gonna see if there’s anything cool upstairs!” Drew said. “Who wants to come?”

“Let’s all go together,” Chris said. “I don’t want to freak my dad out even more.”

“That’s a good idea,” Mr. Jackson agreed.

The Supernatural Investigation Club and its supervising adult headed up the stairs in a huge group. When they got to the second floor, they noticed something familiar in the middle of the hallway.

“Woah! It’s the invincibility star from the Mario games!” Drew exclaimed, running towards the item.

“Drew, what do you think you’re doing?!” Nevin cried. “Get away from that! Now!”

“Nevin, calm down! Haven’t you ever wanted to use a powerup from one of the greatest gaming franchises known to man?” Drew reached forward and grabbed the star. It instantly disappeared from his hands, and he started glowing in a strobe of rainbow colors.

“…How does it feel?” Isaac hesitantly asked.

“Oh God, everything about this feels so wrong!” Drew cried. He fell to his knees and threw up all over the floor. “Why did I think that this was a good idea?!” Drew remained on the ground, coughing as he emptied his stomach of its contents.

“Is this a normal occurrence for you and your friends?” Mr. Jackson asked Chris.

“One of us usually ends up getting hurt in one way or another when we go on our investigations,” Chris replied. “Usually me. But the injuries aren’t that serious most of the time.”

The light surrounding Drew started to dim, and then disappeared. Drew coughed up one last pile of his half-digested breakfast before he brought himself to his feet, wiping puke off of his mouth.

“Okay, I’m good now,” He sighed. “This is getting a little weird, guys. And I’ve seen a lot of weird shit since I’ve started coming with you guys on these investigations.”

“Is this house…just full of random powerups from video games?” Mr. Jackson looked puzzled.

“Looks like it,” Edward sighed. “Maybe we should—wait, where did Nevin go?”

“Guys, look! I found a Pokéball!” Nevin poked his head out of a room, holding a red and white ball. “I was looking for something to clean up Drew’s puke and found this in a drawer!”

“Holy shit, really?!” Chris’s eyes widened with excitement. “Pokémon was my childhood! Let me see that!”

“Alright! Heads up!” Nevin tossed the ball in Chris’s direction. He tried to catch it, but it hit him square in the head. The Pokéball opened up, and a bright red light surrounded Chris and sucked him inside. The ball twitched twice before it went still.

“CHRIS!” Mr. Jackson shouted.

“Oh my God, Nevin caught Chris with a Pokéball!” Isaac screamed.

“Don’t worry! I played Pokémon all the time in elementary school, I know what to do!” Edward picked the ball up and threw it. “Go, Chris!”

The ball opened, and Chris tumbled out, landing on the floor with a thud. He slowly stood up, trembling. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were torn, and his sunglasses were gone.

“Jeez, you look like a wreck,” Drew said. “What happened in there?”

“I don’t know!” Chris cried. “It was really dark in there, and I couldn’t move my body! It was really scary!”

“Okay, that’s it! I’ve had enough of this shit,” Edward yelled. “All in favor of abandoning this investigation, say ‘yeet’.”

A chorus of “yeet”s echoed around the room.

“The yeets have it. This mission is officially over,” Edward declared. “C’mon, I’m taking you guys out to pizza. The least I can do is treat you guys to lunch after all of this.”

“Hell yeah! Free pizza!” Drew and Chris cheered.

“That’s very kind of you, Edward,” Mr. Jackson smiled.

“We usually go and hang out after an investigation,” Isaac said. “It’s nice to do stuff together where everyone is included. We’re all friends, and friends don’t leave each other out.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Drew giggled. He sped down the stairs, heading for the door.

“We better hurry up before Drew flies to the pizza place by himself,” Nevin said, half-joking. “You know how much my brother loves pizza.”

The rest of them headed down the stairs and left the house, discussing who was going to drive Isaac’s car and talking about the mishaps that had ensued along the way.


End file.
